Of New Beginnings & Inevitable Woe
by historiarum
Summary: Elaine Welsh, now Sana Ito, tries to finds her purpose in life while being caught in the plight of a young Uchiha prodigy. Her journey is a long and grueling one. /Slow burn, OC
1. Death

I was always interested in a different life. A life where I had a family that celebrated my very existence and gave me the attention that I had always craved as a child. A life where I wouldn't cry into a pillow, wishing that my mother and father would reconcile and skip through the front door, and scoop me up in their arms singing songs of joy. It was always a fantasy lurking in my mind, never truly going away.

I wasn't desperate for it though, I valued the good things in life, aside from my family issues. I had a few friends that would brighten my mood at school, there was the librarian that would sometimes let me off the late fees on the books I borrowed, and there was my father. Even though he was barely ever home, I appreciated the fact that he took care of me. My mother was an unstable alcoholic who had aggressive tendencies, but I knew she loved me.

This wasn't a perfect life, but it was better than being a starving orphan with no one to love. So I went on living. I wrote my exams, and my graduation ceremony was a week away. I was excited, seventeen years old, so close to eighteen. I wanted to get a job as soon as possible, so I could help my father out, and he wouldn't have to work as much. It was a small goal to many, but to me, it meant the world. A shame, that I couldn't reach it.

I was leaving the library, on December 20th, it was snowy, and I left there earlier than usual to grab some coffee. I stood on the snowy side walk, and clutched the sides of my jacket tightly, it was damn cold on that afternoon. I raised my index finger, and pushed the crossing button. It flashed white for the okay, and I began walking. I had reached midway, but then I heard the tires of a car skidding against the icy road. I wasn't someone with quick reflexes, and instead of bolting to the other side, I could only turn my head and look at the car barreling towards me. I froze up and the car collided with me.

It wasn't like fiction, those movies were a lie. I didn't feel at peace, and I sure as hell didn't die instantly. I laid there, bleeding out on the cold asphalt. I needed to get up, but I couldn't. All I could do was lay there in pain as I felt my consciousness fading. It was the end.

I remember thinking about my parents, and that fantasy I had all these years, and then black. Pitch black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my very first time writing fanfiction, much less a SI/OC fic. It might fall short some times so constructive criticism and advice would be nice :)**


	2. I Guess This Isn't So bad?

**DISCLAIMER:**

 _Italics =_ thoughts

* * *

Light. I gasped, and breathed in all the air I could. I could feel it fill my lungs, and I felt relieved. I could see blinding light, but it felt like my eyelids weight ten pounds, I could barely keep them open. _How am I alive?_ I just died, and yet here I am."こんにちは私の美しい娘*", a soft female voice whispered into my ear. _What the?_ That was  
definitely Japanese. I was an avid watcher of Japanese cartoons, and I recognized a few words. I was enveloped in a warm embrace around my tiny body. _Wait…Tiny body!?_ My heart started to race. I moved my arms around and kicked my legs out. I couldn't reach far. It dawned on me what was happening here.

 _I..am a baby. "_ 落ち着いたサナ*" The woman spoke again. I cried and I cried, till I was physically exhausted. The woman held me and sang a song, some sort of a lullaby, but I was still distressed. I was destroyed actually. I read stories like this, where you get reborn into a better life, or some fictional world like Harry Potter or the like, and lived a thrilling, wholesome life, but no one mentioned the crushing feeling of pure anguish, that you would feel once you were reborn.

Everything in my previous life was gone forever, my friends, my family, my accomplishments, EVERYTHING. I didn't get to live past seventeen. My parents didn't get to see me graduate, or get my first job, or get married. All they got to do was raise me, and bury me as a teenager. It hurt me beyond words, to the point where I was in physical pain. My current mother doted on me, I couldn't understand what she was saying, but the way she held me and stroked my hair, gave off the impression that she was concerned and wanted to calm me down.

I tried my best to hold back my tears, even though I was having an existential crisis, I didn't want to stress out this innocent woman who just experienced the joy of having a child. It wasn't long before I fell asleep from exhaustion, even though all I did was cry. _One of the downsides of being a baby I guess.._

When I woke up, I still couldn't fully open my eyes, but I got a glimpse of a shoji, one of those traditional Japanese sliding doors, opened, allowing sunlight to creep through, into this room. "こんにちはサナ、私はあなたの父です！*" More Japanese, this time however, it was the voice of a man, most likely my father. He took my small hands into his own, and waved them around, giggling like a child all the while. _That's cute_ I wondered if my father acted the same way when I was born. I ended up crying loudly again. "サナを泣かせないで!" Japanese again. _That's going to be quite hard to learn_. I cried some more. This was the entirety of the first year of my baby life. I was always wailing, and my new parents always frantically tried to diffuse the situation with lullabies and hugs. They were good people, I was glad, but I was still depressed over the death of my old life.

It wasn't fun being unable to do anything for yourself. The toilet situation, or rather the lack thereof, was horrendous. 'Going' was a shameful experience, and I wished I could turn my brain off whenever it needed to happen. _It sure is humiliating having someone else clean up your own...ugh._ I counted the days I spent in my crib obsessively, I couldn't wait to be potty trained. _What a life goal._ My days were utterly mundane, as I spent most of my time in my crib, unless my father carried me around the house and I got small glimpses of the other rooms, my line of sight was very short. This boring routine made me very distressed sometimes.

When I turned two, I calmed down. I also learned that my new name was Sana, very different from Elaine. My mother's name was Ichika, and my father's name was Asahi. Everything was quite different. I still thought about my old life, but I stopped crying about it often. This was also the year I got potty trained fortunately. Soiling yourself is not a very pleasant act.

Being a baby was terribly boring. I was unable to get around on my own, and had to rely on my parents to experience anything other than my crib. My new father, who's name I realised was Asahi, carried me around often. I saw the living room, a small traditional Japanese room, with a table sitting in the center, and small cushions placed around it for sitting. There were many decorations though, wooden animal figures standing on a shelf as well as various ornaments. I saw our kitchen, there was a stove, a fridge and the usual kitchen appliances sitting on a long counter separating the living area from the entrance to the kitchen space.

My favorite place however, was the porch* by our backyard. My father and my mother often sat there with me in comfortable silence while my mother read, and my father drank tea while holding me in his arms. It was sunny and bright, and I couldn't wait till I was able to run around and play there. Childish of me to want, but why not enjoy my childhood once more, but without bickering parents and heartache. I looked up at the sky. _What does this world hold for me? I had no idea what I was going to do in the future. In a world like this, training to become a ninja would be my best chance at survival._

 _The village would be destroyed some years down the line, and then after that another war would break out. If I was a regular unskilled civilian, I would most likely die, and be unable to protect my parents._ I nuzzled my head into my father's neck _. I'm sure looking forward to being a child soldier yaay._ My father heard me sigh and patted my back _. This isn't so bad…_ I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***1 – Hello my beautiful daughter *2- Calm down Sana *3 –Hello Sana, Im your Daddy! *4- Don't cry Sana! This might not be accurate because I used google translate.**


	3. Hey, That's Itachi!

Today, I turn four. This is a milestone in my life really. I'm able to understand Japanese. I can't write many of the characters however, and there were some big words I can't understand, but it's better than nothing. I'm also able to walk with little difficulty. "Happy Birthday Sana! You're so big now!" My mother smiled with delight and ruffled my light brown hair. "Thank you mother." I returned the pleasantries. Ichika Ito was the most thoughtful, gentle and beautiful woman in my eyes. The epitome of grace and beauty. Her dark brown hair was always tied neatly into a bun, fixed with a red butterfly clip, and she always wore elegant kimonos. I appreciated her, she always provided the best for me.

Today, she baked a cake for me, and woke me up with a kiss on the cheek. _Such a wonderful woman, father is lucky._ "Mother, where's Father?" I inquired. My father left before I woke up this morning. Strangely, my mother's expression darkened. "He's..gone to speak to his boss." She replied. "Who does he work for?" I had never actually seen my father work. In fact he never worked a day in my life, which was strange, but I didn't question it. My mother softly sighed, "He works for the village, as a shinobi, and he might have to leave very soon," My mouth turned into an o shape I couldn't say a word. "B-but everything's going to be fine Sana, your father is strong and capable, he'll be fine if he has to leave!" She reassured.

My mind was exploding, and if my brain was a machine there'd be some rapid beeping right about now. "A-a S-shinobi? W-what's that?" I managed to stutter out a sentence. "Well, Sana, a shinobi is someone who protects Konoha. They can do all sorts of amazing things, like use chakra, use weapons and even walk on water!" She said with a smile, hoping to make me feel less uneasy. It didn't work. It really didn't. I realised, I am in Naruto. _The world is…spinning? Ah I'm losing consciousness._ I fainted.

I woke up with a raging headache moments later, on my futon. My father was fanning my head. "Sana are you alright? Do you need water?" He asked. "N-no I'm fine." "Asahi, I think it's because I told her you're a shinobi." My mother explained to my father, sounding quite remorseful. My father turned to me "Sana, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, to fight in a war. A war is where a lot of villages fight against each other, it's stupid but, I'm fighting to protect you and your mother from harm. I promise you, that I will come back." I looked up at my father, and tears began welling up in my eyes. I sprang out of my futon and hugged him. He held me, as my mother looked on.

"I'm fine now, father, don't worry." I pulled away from his embrace. He patted my head and stood upright. "Your mother and I will be outside, okay? Call us if you need us." They left my room and went outside to sit by the porch.

 _This is a lot to process._ I am in the fictional world of Naruto, and my father is a Shinobi. _What time period am I even in? Is the fourth great shinobi war being waged?_ _And there goes the chance to ask my father to train me._ I needed some time out of this house to clear my head. There was a lot on my mind and I has having a mini panic attack. I got out of bed and put on a white sundress and my black sandals.

I went to the porch where my mother and father sat and asked, "Mother, Father, can I go on a walk?" They exchanged looks. "Sana I think you shou-" My father interrupted my mother before she could finish "You can go, it's fine. Just don't go too far and don't stay out too long, and remember this, across Naka river near the back of the Uchicha compound, that's how you'll find your way back!" He said with a smile. "Thanks Father!" I said with a smile. I ran outside before my mother could protest. _Ah, father is so kind._

I stared at the houses before me along the dirt road of the village. The road branched off into about ten other roads leading to god knows where .I can't believe my parents let me leave the house to explore this confusing place. _This is weird, where's the asphalt and the sidewalk? I truly am in another world._ At least I know how to get help if I get lost. I walked down the road. _This seems to be a residential area._ All the buildings were of similar design to my house.

I walked until I came to an intersection. _Should I turn right or left?_ I turned left. I am left handed after all. I walked for about five minutes, trying to escape this maze of similar looking houses. _Where is everybody? Oh right, there's a war being waged, not really a time for festivities._ I saw a shop down the road. Finally, something that isn't a house. I quickened my pace to go see the shop. It was a sweets shop! I have a big sweet tooth, but unfortunately I didn't ask for money before I left. I could only stare at the sign, longing for some Japanese sweets.

I continued walking, after staring for a little while. _It wasn't very smart of me to wander this far.._ I had no idea where I was. It felt like I was in a whole other world….I was but, you know? _I should probably ask for help._ I looked around and came to a terrifying realization. I wandered into the Uchiha compound! The few people around in the streets, all possessed jet black eyes and dark hair. I was sweating out of nervousness. They all had blank looks on their faces and I was honestly scared to approach them.

I saw a bench by another sweets shop, the only sign I didn't have trouble reading, and I went over to sit on it. _Maybe father will come looking for me.._ I sat there swinging my legs absentmindedly, looking around. _This sure is an uncomfortable situation…for me at least._ As I sat on the bench I thought about my father, Asahi. Asahi Ito is a good man, with a good heart. He loves me so much, and is always available, he is the father I longed for in my past life. I felt tears welling at the corners of my eyes. _Ah, I don't want him to leave me._ The wars in the world of Naruto were never pleasant, brutal as any war could be. My father is going to be in great danger, and I can only hope he's capable of surviving out there. I sighed as tears fell, even though I didn't want them to.

"Whirrrr!" I heard the creaky door of the sweets shop open. I raised my head to see who was exiting. It was then I saw a boy about the same as me, with dark hair and small wrinkles under his eyes, wearing a black top and grey shorts, holding a stick of dango. It was Itachi Uchiha. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was so squeaky, and he looked at me with innocent concern. "Y-yes I am." I said as I wiped my tears away. He gave a small smile and nodded his head. "I hope you feel better." He said to me as he walked off.

"Wait!" My voice rang out. I don't know why I spoke to him of all people, but it felt natural. He turned towards me,"Yes?" He asked. "Can you get me back home?" I asked. "Where do you live?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I remembered the directions my father gave. "Across Naka river near the back of the Uchiha Compound." He nodded as an 'okay', "Follow me."

The walk back to my house was almost uncomfortable, for me at least, there was absolute silence. _I know Itachi isn't a man- err boy of many words but this is awkward..._ I'm a quiet girl but this was too quiet even for me. Thankfully I spotted my house in the distance. "There it is," I stopped to tell him "I see it in the distance." I raised my finger and pointed at the house. "Thank you for helping me find my way."I gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." He smiled back, and turned to leave. I watched his back, as he walked down the road. _A young Itachi Uchiha...this is during the third great shinobi war._ I turned around and began walking towards my house.

"Mother, Father, I've returned!" I opened the front door and went inside. "Welcome back!" They both yelled from the living area. I took a seat at the table. _Young Itachi was quite kind, and adorable too...but._ I remembered what would happen when Itachi turned thirteen. The Uchiha massacre. My eyes softened. The poor guy. Maybe I should befriend him.

 _And ask him to train me!_ An idea sparked in my head. Since my father would be leaving tomorrow and would be gone for a while, I could ask Itachi to train me instead. His wiki page stated that he was talented at a young age, as young as 4-5 which he looked to be when I saw him. _It isn't guaranteed that I'll be successful in my request, but pre-trauma Itachi is a very kind young man who might just say yes._ I could only hope he had the time to assist me, I didn't even know how to control chakra.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sana doesn't care much about ruining the canon plot. She doesn't believe in the whole butterfly effect thing, and since this world is very much hers as it is everyone else's she doesn't start shaking in her boots at the thought of**

 **"what if this affects the story?" Just putting that out there ^_^"**


End file.
